


That Day

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Canon Compliant, Complications, F/M, Fluff, Genjutsu, Happy Birthday, Pregnancy, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, baby girl - Freeform, here comes Sarada, team taka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: Sasuke will always remember that day.The day his daughter was born.The day his wife nearly died.The day he opened himself up to one more being.





	That Day

Her cries echoed through the elaborate cave system of the hideout. Every few minutes she would shriek even louder than the last, but the moments were getting closer and closer together. He had been informed that meant _she_ was coming soon. All of the muscles in his body were aching from remaining still. His mind was swirling around his wife. Through the war and their travels, he learned how strong Sakura was. She would never complain about the pain she would be in, regardless of how grave the injury was. Her stubbornness was the source of many fights between them, but this situation was particularly different.

“Lady Sakura seems to be getting closer. Karin has the room prepped for the baby,” Jūgo rested on a small sofa in the center of the room. Sasuke had paced around him several times, trying to contain his instincts to protect his wife. Jūgo was a master of controlling his emotions. On any normal occasion, Sasuke was as well, but he was failing.

Suigetsu leaned against the wall closest to the doorway. He had been their middle man, relaying the news Karin would give him from the delivery room. A loud, _and definitely very Sakura_, yell riddled the hideout. Suigetsu moved to see the room Sakura and Karin were in. His face paled beyond his normal light complexion, as he ran into the room with the women. Sasuke jumped as he noticed Suigetsu move, and started to move towards him.

“Lord Sasuke, if they needed you they would call for you. Everything is fine. Between your wife’s training and Karin’s, the delivery will be successful,” Jūgo assured the ink-haired man. Sasuke froze in place. He was trying his best to reign in his emotions, but his body was too impatient.

_Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Did Karin fuck something up? What if Sakura doesn’t make it? She mentioned it would be a difficult birth, but she is strong. Everything will be okay, right? Sakura mentioned that she had some unusual symptoms, but they would know if anything was wrong… right?_

Sasuke returned to pacing as Suigetsu poked his head back into the room.

“Everything’s good! Karin almost died, but that wouldn’t have been a great loss,” Suigetsu chuckled as Karin’s rants roared from the other room. “Sakura is a little on edge, and managed to grab Karin by her neck. I stepped in, but mainly because we need her for this.”

Sasuke shook his head at his team’s antics. It was entirely possible to picture Sakura strangling Karin in her current state, _and __I feel she might try the same on me. _He sighed again, stopping in his tracks. Sakura let out the largest yell yet, mixed with Karin trying to talk to her.

“You’re almost there! Start pushing when you feel the urge!” Karin commanded, yelling over Sakura’s cries.

“I’M TRYING!”

Sasuke turned to Jūgo who stood up in front the couch. Jūgo moved and placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, nodding towards the doorway that led to Sakura. Sasuke moved swiftly around Suigetsu, getting his first view of the room his wife was currently laying in. Her face was the brightest shade of red he had ever seen with sweat drenching her features. The pastel pink locks he loved appeared matted and twisted in all sorts of directions, as she laid back in the bed Karin prepped when they arrived. Karin looked worn out, not to the extent of Sakura, but tired nonetheless. Sakura wore a loose blue shirt, while her lower abdomen and legs hid under a sheet that was held up with her feet. Karin leaned forward, checking for the baby to arrive soon. Karin looked out of the corner of her eye right into Sasuke’s.

“The baby is coming,” Karin raised her arm to wipe sweat off of her forehead. “I would say in the next few minutes. Sakura, breathe in three’s. Your blood pressure is getting out of control…” Karin paused looking over the Uchiha matriarch, checking her chakra levels. “You are still doing great! Her chakra is definitely there and kicking!”

Karin smiled while Sakura let out another pained scream.

“SHANNARO!”

Sasuke moved to his wife’s side, placing his one hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped in his direction immediately. Her jade eyes were intense, a swirl of raw emotions filling them. Her teeth grinded through the pain as she spoke.

“I love you, but this is far worse than any sword or arm through my chest,” Sakura growled grabbing her husband’s shirt, starting to rip the material in her grasp. _I deserved that comment…_

He moved his hand back and forth, attempting to soothe his angry wife, but she was spiraling between her emotional extremes. Her eyes quickly shifted from rage to despair. The abrupt change concerned Sasuke, unsure if this was normal or not.

“Oh my god Sasuke-kun, I just love you so much…” her eyes watering, adding to the sweat saturating her normally delicate face. “I didn’t mean to say something so cruel… AHHHH!”

Another wave hit Sakura, and it was the most intense one yet. Something inside her was begging her to just push. She had helped numerous women give birth, saved people’s lives, and even reattached missing limbs for shinobi. Sakura knew what to do, even if her mind was completely scattered in the moment. She focused on her pelvic muscles, taking a deep breath and pushing hard with everything she could muster. In the moment, Sakura did not notice she was still holding Sasuke’s shirt. He could have cared less if his shirt was shredded to pieces, he was only focused on his wife. She would push as hard as possible, her face brightening as her body was incredibly tense, and then take three breaths realigning herself. She had told other women to do this very thing, _but it’s much harder being on the opposite side of the situation._

Karin’s face lit up as she reached her arms closer to Sakura. “Keep going! I see the baby!” Sakura’s face scrunched again as she pushed as hard as she could. Sasuke grabbed his wife’s shoulder, reassuring her he was there with her. His eyes would shift between his wife’s face, and Karin readying herself for the baby. 

_“The baby will be fine Sasuke. I have talked with Sakura about her symptoms, and she feels pretty good about everything,” Karin eyed over her papers on the desk. She had been put in charge of his wife’s delivery. Sasuke knew that Sakura and Karin had bonded recently, and Karin seemed almost as excited about the child as Sakura._

_Sasuke couldn’t stop thinking about his wife, who was in the next room adjusting herself to deal with the pain from labor_ _. “She said that the headaches and nausea were back a few days ago. I know Sakura said everything was normal,” Sasuke sighed, remaining powerless in this situation. “But I can’t help but think something is wrong. Didn’t she remark that this birth might be particularly difficult?”_

_Karin leaned back in her chair, a pencil twirling between her fingers._

_“She did, but she seems confident in her abilities to get through this. I also have enough medical knowledge to assist with the birth,” Karin paused, a smirk gracing her mouth curving her lips upwards. “Though, I have to say Sasuke. These past few days might be the most I have heard you talk, **ever**.”_

_“Hn,” Sasuke turned away, irritated with the red-haired annoyance that knew how to test his nerves_ _. Sakura didn’t seem keen to be around her either at first, but they bonded surprisingly fast._

_Karin chuckled looking back at her charts, before gloom filled her corner._

_“I would be lying if I said I didn’t worry at all, Sasuke.”_

_Sasuke turned to look his former teammate directly in her eyes._

_“I keep checking her vitals, and everything is a little high. Not emergency high, but still kind of high from what I can compare to in these old records of hers. The headaches are a concern of mine…” Karin grew quieter as she continued._

_Sasuke’s nerves were eating him._

_“Just spit it out Karin,” his anger was creeping outwards into his words._

_Karin let out a loud sigh, while Sasuke’s eyes switched to mismatched red and purple. His temper was flaring, and he needed straight answers from Karin – **now.**_

_“I really do think the baby will be fine, everything is great and she is very active. I worry about Sakura. Her body has been through some serious harm in the past, and her seal has ravaged her body on a molecular level…” Karin leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees and her chin resting in her palms. “Her symptoms could become a major complication, or it could be normal for her. I promised her, and you Sasuke, that I will do my very best to look after Sakura and the baby.”_

_In the past, Sasuke would never have given Karin such a great task, but she was the one person in this moment he could trust to look over his family__. Sasuke might be one of the strongest shinobi, but he was no medic. He knew how medical ninjutsu worked, in theory, but had no practical application, _and was not testing it out on his wife and his baby.

_Sasuke’s eyes could slice through paper, staring into Karin’s very soul. She shook, turning her body away to avert her gaze from his. His eyes were more than enough to warn her. If she fucked this up, there was no way she was going to be alive._

Suigetsu and Jūgo stood in the doorway watching over the scene. Suigetsu leaned against the door frame, relaxing himself as his team worked away for their leader’s wife. Jūgo looked calm, but everyone in the room knew that he could harbor some virulent emotions under that undisturbed exterior.

Sakura felt the strongest, most intense urge yet to push, and pushed once again with everything she had. The room filled with Sakura’s screams, Sasuke’s nerves, Karin’s excitement, Suigetsu’s indifference, and Jūgo’s curiosity. Sasuke gazed at his wife’s expression in the middle of the delivery.

He was still amazed that he was still allowed to see this very day. For all the sins he had committed over the years. From betraying the village, to trying to kill his now-wife, Sasuke could never have seen himself being able to redeem himself to his friends. Sakura loved him, even when he fell to his lowest point. It was mind-boggling to Sasuke that Sakura could love someone for so long without any sign of it resulting in anything. He often wondered if she was capable of hating him, but he had a taste of her anger through their travels. Sakura always had a temper, but it had really shown in the last few months. Pregnancy was rough on her, and Sasuke tried his very best to be patient with every outburst of hers. He had learned to remain calm after realizing the error of his reckless behavior years ago, _when I was lost._ There were days when Sakura had trouble moving around, sick to her stomach and bedridden, but other days she wanted to do everything he did, _but she needs to take it easy__._

Her expression was one that showed an excruciating amount of pain, but was immediately followed by one of peace and relief. The very seconds after she released all pain from her face, muffled cries overpowered everything in the room. Karin carefully maneuvered the baby girl into the world, cleaning off her head, and snipping the umbilical cord promptly – at Sakura’s request prior. She grabbed the bulb syringe that was ready and removed the excess liquid from the baby girl’s lungs. The baby girl launched into a crying fit upon breathing her first breaths of air. Karin wrapped the child in a grey towel and moved to Sakura’s side.

“Here she is…” Karin softy spoke handing the baby to the tired mother, leaning back in her makeshift hospital bed. Sakura’s eyes were heavy, hazy from the pain and delivery of her child. Karin moved back to her previous spot. As the new mother held her baby, Karin dealt with the afterbirth and healing Sakura’s minor tearing.

Sasuke was able to get a good look at their baby while she was in Sakura’s arms. She was the smallest, most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on. The small baby girl had a little tuft of black hair on her head, contrasting to her pale but blotchy red skin. Her eyes were dark, much darker than Sakura’s. He had wondered what a pink-haired, green-eyed Uchiha would look like, but this child resembled Sasuke in her entirety. There was no mistaking this child was of Uchiha descent. Her eyes had a shimmer to them. This child had a chance to later produce the Sharingan in those dark eyes of hers. However, for now she was a small creature that was surrounded by her proud parents.

“She’s perfect Sasuke…” Sakura teared up with her baby nestles in her exhausted arms. Sasuke leaned over, closer to his wife and daughter. He raised his one arm and touched the infant on her forehead. She was soft, so warm, and born of love. She would only know love. Sasuke never wanted a child to live through what he had experienced in his life. A child that would be completely free from the Curse of Hatred that plagued his family for generations.

Sasuke caught himself stuck in silence, pure speechlessness. He was an utter loss for words while looking at his new daughter and wife.

“Thank you Sakura…” He placed a gentle kiss on his wife’s seal. Her smile was wide, slightly sagging in exhaustion, but still happy beyond comparison.

Sakura felt something strange. Something was… wrong.

“Sasuke-kun… I feel odd. Can you hold her?” Sasuke nodded reaching his arm out to carry the one child. At these times, he wished for his other arm to still exist but he chose this life. His eyebrows furrowed as he observed his wife. Karin was washing up her arms, done with the afterbirth procedures and properly covered Sakura with a large blanket. “Karin… please come over here…”

Karin turned around, drying her arms off with a spare towel. “Yeah? How are you feeling Sakura? Are you…?” the redhead stopped speaking and sprinted over to Sakura. Karin noticed a strange twitch of the new mother’s eye and rushed over to check her vitals. Upon activating her Mind’s Eye, something looks extremely wrong. She immediately began to push glowing green chakra into Sakura’s temple.

“Karin? What is going on?” Sasuke questioned, new baby in his arm, and seriously concerned for his wife’s sudden change in attitude.

“She’s losing consciousness, and quickly,” Karin felt the sweat fall along her brows, concerned for the Slug Queen’s condition. “Sakura, can you hear me?”

Sakura’s eyes were barely staying open, her mind drifting farther away from her body as the seconds passed by. _I feel so tired. I just want to sleep. I could doze off for a few seconds. It couldn’t hurt. Just a few seconds…_

Karin’s hands steady radiated chakra into Sakura’s head. She was going to need Sasuke’s help to save his wife.

“Sasuke,” Karin grabbed his attention with her desperate tone in her voice. “I need you to talk with her, communicate somehow. She’s drifting in and out of consciousness as I’m trying to heal her. I can see her chakra flow severely disturbed throughout her head. I think she is bleeding in her brain… But I need her help to stop it.”

Karin was on the verge of tears, unlike her stubborn and persistent normal self. Sasuke could feel his whole world starting to collapse, even as he held his new baby in his arms. _How am I going to do this without Sakura? No! I need to talk to her. _Sasuke flared his Sharingan to life, quickly morphing into the Mangekyo as he studied his wife’s face. His baby remained in his lone arm as he assessed Sakura. She was low on chakra, dangerously low. Her seal was still intact, leaving Sasuke curious as to if she has some left stored away. Karin was pushing chakra into her, but it was fading away as soon as it entered her system.

Her jade orbs finally opened enough for Sasuke to see. He locked his eyes with her, and their surroundings suddenly disappeared for the both of them. Sakura felt incredibly aware of Sasuke’s presence in the moment. Their baby faded away, frightening Sakura. As she felt panic surge, Sasuke stepped in.

“It’s okay Sakura,” Sakura found herself suddenly standing in front of her husband, as he closed the distance between them. “She’s fine, but you’re not.”

She seemed perplexed as Sasuke stood so close that his breath fanned her face. “What do you mean…? Is this genjutsu…?”

Sasuke nodded, his expression serious.

“Yes. I needed to talk to you, and you were not responding at all. Karin said you might be bleeding in your brain, but she isn’t sure how to stop it.”

Sakura paled as she took in his words.

“Shit. The headaches… They were something I was nervous about, but I felt strong enough to give birth without any complications. It might have been a blood vessel that burst under the intense strain during the contractions… Karin is going to need to focus her chakra at the specific point of the break,” Sakura thought through the procedure as she spoke. She cursed under her breath. “You are going to need to tell her where to apply the direct amounts of chakra to repair the vessel. I can give you that information to tell her.”

“Quickly,” Sasuke reminded her as she went through the steps of show Sasuke where Karin should apply the chakra. He memorized all of the movements she directed. “Sakura, your seal is still intact, even as Karin says you are failing.”

Sakura sighed. “Yeah, the seal will remain even under duress unless I release it.”

Sasuke knew the cost of releasing the seal. He would do anything to prevent his wife from using her trump card. Sakura could recover from anything with it, but it would shorten her life, _and the time we will spend together__._

As Sasuke prepared to release the genjutsu Sakura ran forward and firmly held him in her grasp. He stilled, letting her hold him. Despite this whole scenario being an illusion, her hold still felt warm and inviting. She was the one person he had let this close to him.

“Sasuke, save me. If something happens,” Sasuke interrupted her mid-sentence.

“Don’t say that. I’ll save you, Tsuma,” Sasuke softly said as his wife relaxed around him. He released the genjutsu, returning to the room where he held his daughter and Sakura laid in her bed, barely hanging on to life. His eyes remained red as he looked at Karin.

“She showed me what to do,” Sasuke moved closer to Karin, on the other side of the bed. Karin nodded, following the detailed instructions Sasuke relayed from Sakura.

Sakura’s eyes steadied themselves as Karin began healing in the locations.

“Sasuke-kun…” her voice was barely a whisper. Her husband was right by her side awaiting her words. “The baby… I want to see her.”

As gently as the world’s finest piece of glass, he lowered the baby girl into Sakura’s arms. Her strength had somewhat returned, but was visibly frail. Sasuke relished in the image of his wife and daughter. Sakura almost slipped away only minutes ago, but she was still here. The efforts of himself, his wife, and Karin had saved their family. The little baby girl glowed in his wife’s arms.

“I thought about what her name should be…” Sakura cooed at her baby girl, a small, gentle smile gracing the new mother’s exhausted features. “I was thinking of ‘Sarada’.”

_Sarada Uchiha._

“Yeah, Sarada,” Sasuke nodded but quickly distracted by his other former two team members now standing in the room. Sasuke wasn’t quite sure if they watched the last few minutes, but he was not in the mood for arguing with them. Suigetsu stood, leaning with his hand on hip, not necessarily caring about this precious family bonding. Jūgo’s face was smiling, appreciating the bonds the Uchiha family had. He was a gentle soul t heart, just plagued by bouts of rage that were more under control during these peaceful days. Karin finished attending to Sakura, wiping sweat off her forehead with a smirk on her face.

“You should make a full recovery, if I don’t say so myself,” Karin returned to her pompous attitude, while Sakura could care less about her attitude problem right now. “I’m gonna start cleaning up the room. You idiot could help, instead of standing there.”

Suigetsu brushed off Karin’s insult, and assisted Karin without a fight.

“I think this time, I will actually help you. You wretched pain in the ass,” Suigetsu muttered the last few words under his breath as he walked over to Karin. Jūgo walked closer to the Uchiha’s.

“Lady Sakura, Lord Sasuke, congratulations on your baby,” Jūgo smiled, bowing graciously. Sakura used her free hand to wave at the polite man.

“Thank you, Jūgo. You have been a kind friend since I first arrived,” Sakura felt her exhaustion creeping closer as the adrenaline wore off from the near-death situation only minutes ago. She looked to Sasuke, he noticing the expression on his wife’s face.

“You should rest Tsuma,” Sasuke muttered, then looking up to the people around them. Jūgo nodded and walked over to Karin and Suigetsu.

“It’s time to leave you two,” he grabbed each one by their shirts and dragged them out of the room. Karin kicking and saying she didn’t deserve this after being the hero of the day. Suigetsu covered his ears against Karin’s tirades as they disappeared into the background. Sasuke and Sakura were left alone with their daughter at last.

“She’s beautiful,” Sasuke reached out to touch his daughter’s forehead. _Itachi would love her. She’s perfect, pure goodness in a small package._ Sakura was drifting asleep as she reached Sarada out to Sasuke.

“Take her, darling. I’m falling asleep,” Sakura relaxed her body as she leaned into the bed. “Sarada needs to feed soon, so I can wake up in a few minutes for her. Have Karin hook me up to keep my vitals under observation. I know I feel fine now, but I would feel better if someone would keep an eye on my blood pressure and heart rate…”

Sakura’s concerns were silenced by a gentle kiss. Sasuke let his lips linger on his dear wife’s for a few seconds longer than normal. _They are always so soft. I’m glad she is still here. Nothing is tearing her away from me. Nothing. _When their lips parted, Sakura’s face flushed but her eyes widened upon seeing her husband’s face.

“Darling…?” Sakura was speechless by what she was seeing. Sasuke was quiet, but tears stained his cheeks, running down his face as he stared into his wife’s eyes. As much as he tried to contain his emotions, his protective wall was failing. Sasuke was shedding the pent up frustrations that were flaring during Sarada’s birth. He turned his head, leaving only his right eye visible to Sakura.

“Get some rest, Tsuma. I’ll watch over Sarada,” Sasuke whispered as Sakura drifted off to sleep. He held Sarada close, treasuring the connection for a few more seconds before leaving the peaceful environment to find Karin.

_Sarada Uchiha._

_  
_

##  \- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as part of SasuSaku Month Day 16 2017  
Check out my Tumblr for more ;)  
Thanks <3


End file.
